


Life is Like a Hurricane!

by LoreWitch



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Maybe Romance? - Freeform, Mostly Webby Centric, One Shot, Things are about to get dangerous!, Will try to update this as things progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreWitch/pseuds/LoreWitch
Summary: This is a mess of One-shots that I may or may not finish! Some of these I already posted on my Tumblr but these are ideas that have no real story attached to them yet. Join the Ducktales crew for random encounters, adventure, drama, love and fun galore!  Also I may do crossovers within this as well! ^^. So sit back, drink a can of pep, eat some sea salt ice cream and enjoy the show!





	1. Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the Show!  
> Glad you showed some interest in these little snippets of mine. These one-shots are based around the Ducktales crew (most of them will probably be Webby centric) since she is my spirit animal. ^^  
> With the new episodes drawing near, I thought I'd start to dish out some of the One-shots I've been able to write before I got a touch of writers block. This first one is probably one I won't finish due to not sure where I'm going with it. It was just a scene I thought of one day. I forgot what I originally called this.  
> But I think I decided to call this one: "Thin Ice"  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this and stay tooned for more one-shots in the future. I will also be posting a separate one shot for my Lore Centric one-shots. I have a lot of those piling up too. Some of those I will expand on though.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy these! Please don't be shy to comment. I love to answer them and I'm curious to see if you guys have any ideas to expand on some of these XDDD  
> Lore Out!

Webby shivered, clutching her jacket closer to her body she briefly wondered why she was doing this.

Because, she thought to herself, she had a mission to do and some best friends to save. Finding a small smile form upon her beak she narrowed her eyes and slid a boot upon the unsteady ice. It had been making cracking and creaking noises for a while now. The water underneath was far from fully frozen over.

Still, she held her breath as she moved her other boot upon the slightly white surface. Swallowing she quickly got on her knees and began to crawl across the frozen lake. This was the only way to get to the others in time.

She knew this, but she knew she was literally walking on thin ice.

One wrong step and she was gone.

Slowly she crawled across the transparent surface, at one time even being able to look below her at fish still swimming by. She had to be careful around that piece of ice in particular. Her heart was pounding and her breath coming out in wisps.

Finally she was nearing the other side. In her haste, she stood up and started to walk towards the shore. She felt more safe. More secure.

She took a step.

A loud crack echoed.

Webby’s world dropped out from under her.

 

The shock alone was enough to keep her from moving. The instant cold engulfing her body drove the air from her lungs and being suspended in a cold and dark place numbed everything around her. She couldn’t hear, although she was sure the others were screaming her name by now.

She needed air.

She needed to get to the surface. But Webby’s eyes instead seemed to take in the quiet beauty around her under the water. Bubbles echoed around her as fish passed by. The light was even reaching at this depth and she could see the crystal clear scene around her. Colors of blues and reds from the corals, green from the plants. Everything looked so surreal. She had never seen anything like it before.

Webby at first wanted to stay longer.

Then the crushing cold almost made her inhale water. 

Suddenly everything faded into clarity and Webby frantically tried to claw her way to the surface.

Using everything her grandmother taught her, she reached out towards the opening. But found her limbs suddenly useless just shy of reaching it.

Her mind was going dark.

No…

The lack of air…..

Webby fell unconscious just as another form jumped into the water.


	2. Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della and Lena end up trapped in a underground mining shaft. Stuck together, the two end up in a heated conversation about one duck in particular as they both try to awkwardly navigate their places within this family. Things change...that much is certain. But can they truly be family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooooooooooooo  
> This idea came to me after watching Friendship Hates Magic. Not only do we have Della around, but Lena is back and I can see two ways that this can go. Either Lena is indifferent towards her, or she might hold a grudge considering how I feel Webby would feel after Della comes back. In this, Webby of course is super happy to have Della back. The boys have their mom! Its so amazing to her! The McDucks are complete again! But....  
> And I feel I will touch this more on another One shot I am working on with Webby, I can still see Webby having conflicted emotions about this entire situation. Not only is Della back, bringing a mother figure into the family...a mother figure that Webby misses, but also a new person to adventure with.  
> She can see Dewey wanting to be with his mom more than anything! So Webby gives him space. She sees them wanting to spend more time with Della and Webby awkwardly pulls away, choosing to spend her time on other things to distract herself from that nagging envy in the back of her mind.  
> But Lena notices...she notices everything about Webby.  
> This conversation was bound to happen eventually.

“Lena!” Webby yelled, fear in her eyes and she reached out towards her best friend.

“Mom!” Was the chorus of boys next to her, likewise reaching for their moms arm which was outstretched.

Lena’s fear was masked at seeing Webby’s tear stained gaze.

_OH geez pink, don’t look like that….._ was her last thought as she and Della vanished from their view into the abyss below.

When she and Della awoke, they were alone deep within the mine. Looking up, Della saw nothing but darkness and the room they were currently being held within was made of solid rock. No way out.

Lena felt herself sighing, sitting in a opposite side of the room and simply just trying to think of a way out. But even she knew it was more or less hopeless at this point. She could only hope Webby and the boys would find a way to save them. Della was busy trying to use a rock to chip away at the wall near her. Only for it to cave in and form a new mound of rocks and dust where she had just been working.

Letting out a frustrated noise, she slammed the rock down and then glanced over at Lena, who averted her gaze and rolled her eyes with a sigh.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Della walked cautiously towards the teen duck with a nervous chuckle. “Um, I’m sure they will find a way to get to us!” she said with a bright voice.

Lena eyed her, then looked back down. “I know, pink will lead the boy band and Scrooge to us.” She said without emotion.

Della laughed a bit nervously and sat next to Lena. “Right! We just need to wait it out.”

Cue the awkward silence.

Fidgeting a bit, Della grit her beak. Glancing around nervously. Eyes darting every now and again to Lena.

Lena tried to ignore it, but it was grating on her nerves.

“What?” she asked, turning to look at Della with a slight glare.

Wincing at the others harsh look, Della held up her hands in surrender. “Nothing! Nothing…its just..”

Lena raised an eyebrow.

Della sighed and rubbed her arm. “It’s just, I was wondering what I did wrong..”

Lena frowned.

“It’s just that..you have seemed cold to me ever since we met. I mean its none of my business. But I don’t remember doing anything wrong and I was…just..” Della fumbled a bit with her words. But the fact of the matter was, she didn’t remember doing anything to hurt Lena in the least. But since she has met the girl she’s had nothing but attitude, even Scrooge and Beakley have noticed. They did mention that Lena had been under Magica’s thumb her entire existence. Being used as little more than a puppet. Yet Webby, the only one she truly trusted, broke that ice around her soul… She saved Lena’s heart.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Cyborg.” Lena spat, standing up and clenching her hands into fists. “As much as you would like to believe it, not everythings about you.” She stated and took a couple steps. “Who says I have to be friendly towards you? I hardly know you.”

“Well, yeah true but…” Della started but Lena spun around to face her, eyes narrowed.

“You can’t expect everyone to just accept you just because you come bursting into their lives and causing all sorts of confusion and tearing friends apart!” realizing she might have said too much, Lena shut her beak and spun back around, crossing her arms across her chest.

But Della looked on slack jawed and suddenly very confused. “Wait, but I haven’t torn anyone apart.”

Lena bit her beak so hard it was a wonder it didn’t crack. “Yeah right.” She mumbled. “Whatever.” She walked towards the other side of their prison.

“No, wait! Who have I broken up?” Della demanded, frowning a bit. “You aren’t making any sense!”

Lena let out an annoyed growl and slammed a webbed foot onto the earth. “I don’t get why Webby doesn’t be more direct!” She shook her head and held it before turning and marching up to a terrified Della. “Look I will only say this once!!”

Blinking, Della slowly nodded not breaking eye contact with the teen.

Lena sighed and crossed her arms. “I doubt anyone’s really noticed. But since you came back my best friend’s been an emotional wreak.” In pain, Lena looked away, clenching her arm tightly. “Of course the loveable idiot won’t say anything and just smile happily at everyone. It’s Webby. She’s not one to get really mad or hold grudges.” Glaring back at Della, she put herself in the others face. “Webby already is unsure of her true place in this family and then you come and…..and…..make things more complicated!”

Della’s eyes darted about as she was absorbing what Lena was saying.. “Wait…what? How am I responsible for that?!”

“Dewey’s her best friend! She and the triplets go on adventures all the time with Scrooge! Suddenly your back and they all want to go on adventures with you! The night you came back she was crying because of the fact she tried so hard to meld within the Duck and McDuck family since she barely had one of her own and you come in and take her place!”

“I’m not taking her place!” Della snapped back. “I just want to spend time with my family!”

“Well Webby is a part of it now too and you've hardly spoken two sentences to her!” Lena shot back.

Silence.

Della’s shocked, and slightly horrified expression gave Lena a bit of satisfaction. Then realization of what she said made her groan and slump down on her knees. Covering her head with her arms and moaned. “What did I just do?! Webby’s gonna kill me!”

Della felt slight tears in her eyes and she closed them, shaking her head slightly and walking over to Lena. Putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, Lena’s head jerked up and a glare met a warm smile.

The glare melted into a confused and guarded expression.

“You really are a good friend Lena.” Della said.

Yanking her shoulder away, she took a step back. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Della chuckled and slumped to her knees. “Come here..”

“No way.” Lena blew a stray feather from her face.

Della sighed. “I think…….you may be right..”

Lena blinked and raised an eyebrow.

“Uncle Scrooge was right.” Della laughed. “Things have really changed.” She closed her eyes. “I was so focused on Scrooge and the boys…..I really was.” Brushing a hand through her hair, Della slammed her other fist into the earth beneath her.

Lena’s guarded expression fractured a bit. “Hey what are you-“

“I’m sorry…to both you and Webby…I am not intending to take Webby’s place at all. I swear it.” She looked up, determined into Lena’s gaze.

Lena’s frown returned, going back to crossing her arms. “Whatever, look just forget I said anything. If you tell Webby anything I said here you are going to have shadow monsters haunt your dreams until you die.” She said darkly.

A shiver crept up Della’s spine and she laughed a bit, slapping her hand on the others back. Lena’s split second surprised reaction was enough to make Della grin more.

“How about next adventure will be a girls day out. You, me, Webby…ah you can even bring your new friend…..Violet is it?”

Turning her head towards Della, Lena slowly moved back around to face her with arms crossed. “Whats the catch?” she asked suspiciously.

“No catch.” Della said seriously. “I do want to get to know you both as well. Scrooge himself has mentioned you and what happened during the Shadow War.” Della said seriously, placing her hands on Lena’s shoulders. “I admit… I’m still trying to figure out this whole…being a mom thing. But the last thing I want is for anyone to feel lost, left alone and isolated.” She looked deeply within Lena’s eyes showing how serious she was.

Lena broke the gaze, her guard all but vanished. “Look, I know you aren’t a bad person…..and its not like me and pink need a mom.” Webby had a mom already, even if she was gone. “But a…..” she swallowed. “A actual decent A-Aunt….might be okay.” She mumbled.

Della smiled softly. “Come here!” She grabbed Lena and dragged the flailing teen into a hug that she could not escape from.

“What?! NO! Let go!” Lena struggled.

“Nope! Not happening! Comes with being a part of this family!” She squeezed the groaning teen tighter.

Finally, Lena gave in and sighed. Slowly she hugged the other back. The two pulled away and Lena gave her a slight smile.

Just as the wall next to them exploded.

Blinking, the two snapped their heads to the wall, which a giant hole was blasted through. There as the dust settled, stood a panting Webby Vanderquack. She held a pick ax in one hand. In the other a stick of dynamite. She was dirty, feathers covered in several layers of grime. She held a determined face, gritting her beak in concentration. She had a few burns on her body but once she saw Lena her eyes brightened.

“LENA!” Jumping up and running towards her, She tackled her friend and together the two tumbled to the ground laughing.

Della watched them for a bit, smiling slightly. Then she heard three calls of “MOM!” She turned to see her boys tackle her into a tight hug as well.

Lastly Scrooge emerged looking at the group with a chuckle.

Della hugged her boys with gusto and slowly led them over to the girls. Grabbing Lena’s shirt, she dragged Lena and Webby in and before they knew it all were hugging one another.

Scrooge approached looking winded himself.

“How did you guys find us?” Della asked.

Scrooge happened a glance at Webby and chuckled. “Well the kids were so worried, I looked at the map and thought of a place where ye might have fallen. It was blocked with several miles of rocks though. That wouldn’t stop Webbigail though. She refused to let ye two stay trapped down here.”

Della’s eyes widened and she looked down at the smiling duckling. “She did this?”

Scrooge looked impressed too. “She’s a fireball that’s for sure. Nothing stops her, like a certain other niece I know.”

Looking at Webby in a slightly new light, she sat a hand on the young ducklings head. Glancing up curiously, Webby blinked at Della’s smile as she saw herself within the young duckling. If Webby could do all of this at her age, she wondered what else she could do.

“Hey Webby listen..” Della lowered herself to the others height.

“Yes Ms. Duck?” Webby’s voice was all business.

Della frowned. “Now none of that…its Della.” She smirked. “Now I think you, me and your friends.” She indicated Lena. “Need a girls day.” She said winking.

Blinking, Webby’s eyes shifted from guarded to glistening. Her smile split her face and she could barely contain her energy. “Really?!?!”

“Ugh, wait are you going to have a sleep over or something?” Dewey asked with a frown.

Della smirked. “Something like that.” She hugged her boys tightly to herself. “You don’t mind me stealing her away for a bit do you?” she asked curiously.

Dewey frowned, glancing at Webby then back to his mom. Louie did the same. “Bro huddle!” he called and grabbed Huey and Louie. Together they whispered for a bit and stepped away. Nodding to each brother, Huey went over to Webby, arm around the confused girls shoulder protectively and leading her closer. Louie and Dewey faced their mom with arms crossed.

“Okay mom, you can have Webby and Lena for the day. BUT-“ Dewey started.

“But only if they are back home within a certain time frame.” Louie continued, smirking at Lena, who rolled her eyes.

“Webby and Lena are our important family too.” Huey gave Webby a hug, which she generously responded in kind. “So don’t do anything too reckless.” He cautioned.

“I’m sure whatever Cyborg here can come up with isn’t as crazy as the things we have already be on.” Lena smirked.

Dewey suddenly shivered. “I will never look at trees the same way again..”

Della cringed a bit at that and then smiled at her boys. “You all really love Webby don’t you?”

All three froze and turned to their mom with embarrassed faces.

“Mooooommmmm” Dewey covered his face with his hands which made Lena laugh.

Huey opted to ignore the comment and instead instructed their mom on how to handle Webby in the field. “Now she is easily distracted and will often jump into things head first. Oh, watch out for her grappling hook. Sometimes she doesn’t watch where she points it. Oh yeah, she likes to lick random things…..” He continued to list off things while Webby was still standing there, blinking a bit.

Louie was shaking his head and leaned against Lena. She rolled her eyes and moved a bit, letting the green boy fall to the ground with a smirk.

“Hey watch it!”

“I am not a wall.” Lena shot back with a satisfied expression.

After another few minutes of lecture finally the boys relented. All three giving Webby a hug and grin. Webby herself felt so full of warmth at that moment. She felt so loved that she cried a bit as she held them and declared that she loved everyone.

Scrooge shed a tear or two, but hid it quickly. “Ack okay then..” he made a stern face. “Lets get out of here before the rest of this places comes down upon our heads!”

He left with the boys in toe.

Lena followed after, leaving Webby with Della.

Della got to her feet and extended a hand towards Webby. Hesitating only a second, she smiled and reached up, grasping onto it tightly.

“So Webby, what’s your opinion on the Crown of Iris?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for reading this! I got a ton of likes on Tumblr so I got the courage to post this! I was nervous at first. I wasn't sure how everyone would handle this. But it seems everyone likes it ^^. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Kudos and comments are appreciated as always!  
> Lore out!


	3. Lullaby of a Adventurer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if it wasn't one of the triplets that turned evil? What if by some horrible accident Webby turned instead? And what if...what if no one could stop or save her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo.. I decided to post this after much consideration. I was planning on posting it anyways at one point but I had hoped to continue with this prompt. I never got to it though so it might be one that ends up not being finished. I never could figure out where to take it. This one came about since there is so much speculation at which kid turns evil. The way things are going in the series, Louie has a high chance with his current arc. But I pondered what if the one who was least likely to get pulled to the dark side was. What if Webby became evil? I kind of left it open ended on either side on how she became evil. So its really open. Also, I really had fun redesigning her outfit to match her new personality. I wish I could draw cause I think it'd look pretty intense. All I can say is that everyone would be in real danger with Webby turned dark with magical powers. I doubt Beakley would be able to fight her own granddaughter. They'd have to use their wits and something else to stop Webby from destroying everything.   
> In the end I may use this for something eventually if I think up a good plot to put it with. For now though, I hope you guys enjoy this little scene. 
> 
> P.S. Also the title is because the song I used to write this scene to was called Lullaby of a Princess. ;_;

* * *

 

Webby’s eyes opened.

They were bright red with a black pupil.

Instantly the triplets grit their beaks and Dewey formed a defensive stance.

“What did you do to her?!” Huey demanded, pointing his book at the figure with an offensive posture.

Louie’s almost crestfallen face coupled with his prone form splayed out on the ground instantly switched to form angry tears and shoved himself to his feet.

Webby smiled wickedly. “Why, I didn’t do anything Hubert.”

“Who are you?” Louie demanded.

Webby chuckled. “Why Lou, its me…Webby.” She spun around with one arm outstretched.

“You aren’t Webby! Give her back!” Dewey launched himself at her and swung his arm back to punch her.

Webby’s eyes narrowed quickly she appeared before him, leaning down she whispered in his ear. “Do you really want to do that? You will hurt her.”

Dewey’s eyes widened, Webby’s narrowed.

She punched him hard in the chest, sending him backwards into the arms of his brothers.

Sending them all a playful giggle, Webby took at step towards the unprepared triplets. “Now boys, let’s not go straight to violence. I’m sure there’s a way we can work this out.”

“Whoever you are we will get you out of Webby.” Dewey said confidently.

“Really?” Webby blinked. “I have a feeling that you misunderstand something Dewford.” She carefully walked over to them, patting Dewey on the head. “I’m Webby.”

“You aren’t!” Dewey slapped her hand away.

Suddenly her smile turned from wicked to soft. Her eyes faded back to their normal color. “Dewey! What are you saying?” she chuckled. “Were best friends…forever. Aren’t we?” Webby’s face looked unsure now, innocent.

Dewey couldn’t help it. “Webby?” his guard was lowered instantly.

Louie grabbed his brothers arm and yanked him away from Webby just before her eyes returned to red and a hand with dark energy swiped at the air he was standing in moments before.

“Don’t be fooled!” Louie hissed, glaring harshly at the dark Webby. “She’s trying to trick you!”

Dark Webby shrugged and smiled slightly. Spinning around, she swiped her hand against her hair, jagged streaks of black clashing with the white locks. Her vest faded to a dark violet, her once pink shirt and skirt black as night as she swiped her hand over her clothes.

“It couldn’t hurt to try.” On her hands formed two black finger-less gloves, finally her bow fading to black with a red stone in the middle.

Horrified, The triplets watched, slack jawed as Webby began to float.

“Why are you doing this?” Huey had his arms out, two brothers secured behind him.

Webby’s beak broke out into a maniacal grin. “Because its fun!”

“What do we do?!” Dewey pointed at Webby. “We can’t fight her!”

Huey grit his beak and clenched his hands into fists.

Louie looked on in shock and anguish. “This is all my fault.”

Webby held up both hands, black and purple energy began to accumulate around them.

“Run…” Huey said softly.

“What?!” Dewey and Louie’s eyes snapped to their brother.

Grasping both of his brothers arms, Huey turned around bolting through the pathway ahead. “RUN!!”

Blasts of dark magic thundered behind them as they made contact with the rock walls.

All three scrambled and stumbled through the dark passageway. Louie’s legs felt like jello and more than once did he find himself stumbling and having to rely on Huey to keep his balance.

He could hear Dewey’s frantic breathing as they continued their pace as well as feel Huey’s trembling hand on his own.

They were scared too.

He just couldn’t believe this.

They were scared, terrified.

Of their best friend.


	4. Logical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey and Violet are trapped, with only each other to rely on can they somehow put aside their rivalry to save themselves and their friends before they meet their fate?   
> Or in other words... Huey and Violet have a much needed discussion about how they are alike and yet different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnddd here's another small one. (Shrugs) I dunno why but I keep having these moments of putting two characters together in a life or death situation. (Trapped in a mine shaft, or now a metal box) I have been itching really to write Huey and Violet. This ones about the same as the Della and Lena one. I could easily see these two bickering back and forth. Obviously Violet is very book smart. She has the high level intelligence Webby has and is willing to learn more. Huey limits himself to the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook but has skills Violet doesn't. He just doesn't realize this until this story. Huey can't help but feel envious of Violets ability to help them in tough situations without freaking out. I can't wait to write more of these two together XD also, I think I will rewrite this scene for another upcoming story I will eventually write. Sorry again its so short. I would write it longer if I had the time. As it stands right now, this one will be on my list of scenes to finish writing later.   
> Lore out!

“Guys? Guys!” Huey yelled, slamming his fists against the iron prison that held himself and Violet. He glanced back worriedly at the girl who was unconscious at his feet and grit his beak. He slammed his fists rapidly until they became red and the pain became too much. Wincing and rubbing his hands he slid down feeling the walls closing in.

Slowly, Violet began to stir and she opened her eyes, taking in their predicament. Her eyes filled with the slightest hint of worry, but it was concealed quickly. “Well…..this is troubling.” She commented.

“Oh what are we going to do?” Huey groaned, trying not to tear his feathers out in a panic.

Violet glanced around the room with a critical eye. Every wall was made of solid metal. It was like a big metal box trapping them inside. She wasn’t even aware if they were trapped in a mountain or on the outside. She couldn’t even remember how they got there. She pressed her palm against the iron calmly and pushed it with all her strength.

“Were going to run of air soon! What if the ceiling falls on us? The guidebook says that there is a thirty percent chance…….and what are you doing?” Huey’s tone changed from frantic to confused as he glanced at Violet’s odd behavior.

“While you have been busy losing yourself in anxiety, I have been testing the metals density and weight to find a weak spot within this carefully constructed trap. It is, after all very old so one can only assume that parts of it are unstable with age.” Violet explained, exasperated.

“Right… I knew that.” Huey commented and scratched the back of his head. Violet turned and raised a eyebrow.

“I honestly cannot see how you are the smart brother.” Violet sighed and shook her head sadly. “If you can’t even think calmly in situations like this Hubert how are you going to become a successful adventurer?” Crossing her arms, Violets dark eyes narrowed a bit.

“How can you be so calm in a situation like this?” Huey retorted, his irritation towards her mounting. “You have never been adventuring much either but you seem to be unusually calm in any situation.” He said suspicious. “You aren’t another spy from Magica are you?!”

Violet rolled her eyes. “First Lena, then you. I suppose I will have to go through you all before you accept me within your tight group.” She sighed and Huey saw the first flash of emotion flash through her face. It was annoyance, anger, irritation as her narrowed eyes rose to meet his. “I thought you would be smarter than your brothers at least to be able to tell the difference. If I really had wanted to hurt you all I would have had the perfect chance to hurt Webbigail when we first met. I would have never helped bring Lena back from the Shadow Realm. After all, it was more than you three did to help at the time.” She bit out and Huey averted his eyes.

He gripped his hands into fists, he couldn’t fight her logic. But still his ego was bruised a bit from her surpassing him in everything during this adventure. He was supposed to be the brains, the one to get them out of situations with knowledge and ingenuity. If he wasn’t…then what good was he?

“I have to be.” Her sudden voice shocked him out of his train of thought. His eyes rose and he saw her back, forehead pressed against the metal wall of their prison.

“What?”

“I have to be calm.” She glanced back at him. “Especially during the Shadow War, I felt completely helpless. All my life I had been hidden away in this box of just my world. Blind, foolish of everything else around me. Then the rug was yanked out from under me and I was terrified.” She closed her eyes painfully. “I had no one, nothing to depend on or cling to in those terrifying moments.” She slowly turned back around. “Have you ever felt so helpless in a situation?” she suddenly asked with a sad smile.

“Thinking back on it now, panicking was highly illogical. I should have found a place to hide instead of running blindly.” She sighed and leaned back against the cold metal.

All of sudden the anger Huey felt fizzled out and he approached her cautiously. Setting a hand on her shoulder he gave her a slight smile. “Hey, you can’t blame yourself. In that sort of situation I probably would have done something similar if not worse.” He laughed a bit. “If I didn’t have my family with me I’d have been a wreak.”

She sent him a sly smile. “That is another reason.” She stood straight up. “Webbigail and the others need us, someone has to stay calm so that the others don’t have to.” She snorted a bit at this and started to pound on the metal again.

Huey looked at her, really looked at her this time. He could see her in such a different light now. He felt his heard swell and a genuine calm smile formed on his beak. He slowly stood next to her and started to hear for the weakness in the metal himself.

Surprised, Violet glanced down at Huey and smiled.

Together the duo circled the room until they both heard it.

Eyes widening at the same time, Both pulled away. “That’s the wall!” Violet glanced around and found a large rock. She threw it hard at the metal and both watched in awe as a dent formed from the force behind the toss.

Smirking, Huey glanced around and found some shackles and rope nearby as well as more random rocks that had fallen with them into the prison.

“I got it!” Picking up the rope, he tied a rock on one end. “Wait Vi!” he approached with the rope and rock. “This ought to help make things easier.”

Violet looked impressed. “Well done Hubert. That’s using your head!”

Grinning sheepishly, Huey chuckled. “If its one thing the Junior Woodchuck guide taught me…among other things, its to use anything in your environment to your advantage.”

Violet looked thoughtfully at Huey and nodded. “That is..very true. I never thought to look at things that way.”

Huey blinked. “Really?”

Violet smirked. “I think we’ll keep you Huey Duck.”

Huey beamed. “You didn’t call me Hubert that time!”

Violet blinked. “I guess I didn’t.”

Swinging the rock with the rope, it slammed hard into the wall, it groaned and the entire panel shifted back. Eyes brightening, the duo continued to pelt the wall with rocks until it finally succumbed to the pressure and fell down with a loud groan and clank.

The duo cheered and hugged each other with a laugh.

They spun around once and raced outside into the sunlight.

Violet calmed down quickly and crossed her arms, giving Huey a smirk. Huey approached her with confident and clear eyes.

“Thanks Violet.” Huey hugged her. “Without your logical thinking..”

“And your ingenuity.” Violet added.

“We wouldn’t have gotten out of that.” Huey finished and pulled away. “Webby is really lucky to have you as a friend looking out for her.”

Violet sighed and rolled her eyes. “So, does that mean we aren’t friends?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Wai.t..that’s not what I…..” Violet began to walk off and horrified, Huey ran after her. “Violet that’s not what I meant!”

Still with arms crossed, Violet walked a distance away from the panicking Huey and stifled a snicker, pressing a hand to her beak to hide it. Sometimes it was just fun to mess with him a bit. It was so easy. She grinned a bit and hummed until Huey caught up. Surprised, she watched as he took her hands into his and stared into her eyes seriously.

“Vi, I want you to hear this. I promise on my Junior Woodchuck Guidebook that we are friends till the end.”

Violet could swear her heart jumped at this comment and she sent him a genuine smile back.

“Huey, that was sickeningly sappy.” She stated bluntly, then smirked watching his falling face. “But..” she added. “I kind of liked it a lot.” She hugged him and resisted any tears forming.

Finally, it felt like she found a place she belonged.

She never wanted to let it go.


	5. The World is in your Hands (DEBBIGAIL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end of the world(again) and the teen ducks all realize that a sacrifice needs to be made in order to save everyone. Wait, Dewey what are you saying?! (This does have the Debbigail ship in it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which a muse decides to run off and write their own story..take note of this lesson kids..if you listen to a song that inspires you, DO IT....except in the case the entire fandom might turn on you and kill you in your sleep.. (laughs nervously) pleasedonthateme..  
> So yeah.. This idea came from a song I was listening to at the time and was bawling my eyes out while writing this. I REALLY wanted to make this into something but again, limited time to write it all out. Also, I'm not so sure people would want to read it. Two songs really inspired this: "If I die young" by the band perry (This song makes me cry every time.) and "Angel of Darkness". I am a multishipper but only really ship if the story itself calls for it. This one def called for this. It not only added to the emotions of all the characters but also gave Webby the reason to do what she did. Cliche..probably, but damn if I didn't cry writing this. I really hope you guys enjoy reading this. As always I love comments and I appreciate your continued support. I love writing, and this fanfiction has helped me quite a bit. Anyway enjoy the feels and hopefully next chapter will be some action. (its always a mystery what I write next. Usually I'm pretty surprised myself)   
> Lore out!

With the swirling, chaotic blue and purple portal before them, six terrified teenage ducks and one horrified hummingbird could only stare as the room around them began to warp and tear at the portals massive force. Creaking and groaning filled what was once silence and the shattering of glass and several artifacts made their eyes dart everywhere but the problem that was trembling before them.

“No…” Lena whispered. “We’re too late..” she took a step back and felt her legs buckle beneath her.

Dewey had never looked so lost within his sixteen years of life. He gripped his feathered hands into fists and glared hatefully at the portal right in front of them. They knew what had to be done, the only way to stop the portal now was for someone to cross over and stop it from the other side.

But that would mean…his heart clenched painfully and he gazed at Violet and Lena, both looking as lost as he felt. Then to his brothers, still slack jawed and while Huey snapped out of it first, looking frantically in his book for the answers; once he came across them his eyes became wide as saucers.

Smiling weakly at this, he watched his brothers eyes lock onto his own and slowly Dewey nodded.

He spun around and realized this would be the only time he could say what he had wanted to say for a while. He took Webby’s hands into his own and her attention shifted to solely him.

“Dewey?” She whispered. “What do we do now?” her voice was strong and that made him smile. Webby, she never gave up even when all hope was lost. He would always admire that about her.

“Webs..” he said softly. “There’s something I need to say, but there’s not much time.” His eyes became misty and Webby could feel her breathing stop. They were so close, beaks almost touching and she could feel her body shaking. And not just from the chill in the air. Her summer dress did nothing to hide this coldness that seeped into her bones from his eyes.

He took a shaky breath. “This is so hard.” His voice cracked and he closed his eyes. But he seemed to steel himself and looked back up, a determination she rarely saw settling within his gaze.

“Webby, I know how to stop this. But I may not come back.” He stated, watching her expression shift to fear.

“No…Dewey..” She whispered frantically. “There must be another way.” He put a finger to her beak.

“I’m sorry Webs… but…there isn’t.” His smile was wane and full of pain and all Webby could do was swallow a large lump in her throat as her heart began to hurt.

“I just.. wanted to say this to you before I go.” He continued, seemingly on a roll and not wanting to stop and think.

“I really care for you Webby Vanderquack. Your passion and your love. Your adventurous and caring spirit. All of it.” His smile brightened ten fold. “You are one of the most important people in my life.”

“Dewey what are you say-“ Before she could finish his beak pressed against her own in a sudden heated kiss, his arms wrapping around her as she succumbed to it and closed her eyes. Sure, she was in shock from it. But this was Dewey. Even as his hand brushed through her shoulder length hair, hand gripping the back of her dress she didn’t want this to end. And she began to realize with each second she was completely falling for him as well. This couldn’t end.

But he pulled away just as strongly as he kissed her, leaving her dazed and slightly confused. “Dewey….” Her voice was so weak and it tore his heart to shreds to see her with tears in her usually clear eyes.

“I’m sorry.” His own were weak, he knew it. He would only have this strength once he knew.

“No! Dewey!” Huey yelled from behind her as the blue clad triplet spun around, running towards the portal.

Distantly, Webby could hear his brothers screaming. Lena yelling at him to get back there. Within Webby’s completely fragmented mind at the moment she could even feel Violet putting her hand on her shoulder. Her eyes drifted as the world faded into slow motion. Louie’s terrified and panicked face. Huey’s determined sudden sprint towards his brother who Webby knew wouldn’t make it in time.

Lena’s cursing and holding of her amulet.

Then….the realization that Dewey had more or less told her he loved her and now…was leaving her.

Something clicked within her.

“Screw this.” She whispered darkly and her eyes snapped up, tears spilling forth.

With inhuman speed she raced towards Dewey who was already reaching out towards the portal.

Huey stumbled to a stop when he saw Webby’s race towards his brother and another sudden fear took a hold.

Webby reached him. “Dewey!” she yelled.

A hesitation as Webby materialized at his side. With a shove she sent him sprawling a distance from the portal, her panting form forming the only shadow within light of the vortex behind her.

Lena was already racing towards her. “NO!”

She looked up towards everyone and smiled.

Her beloved’s devastated expression entered her line of sight. “Dewey…you have to be here for your brothers….family needs to stay together. Right?”

She wanted to say more, she wanted to tell him she loved him more than life itself. She wanted to say goodbye. But her form was consumed before she could.

“WEBBY!” was Dewey’s earth-shattering scream as the portal completely exploded. He still frantically stumbled and ran to where she had vanished letting out whimpers and panicked breaths. But he lost all his energy as he reached the spot. He collapsed onto his knees, looking completely broken.

Lena disintegrated into a sob.

Violet was trying to console her, but Lena could see she was completely unraveling herself.

Dewey could distantly feel Huey’s arms around him as well as Louie collapsing next to him crying his own eyes out.

That day, Dewey had lost his light.

And the McDuck family had lost a precious member of its family.


	6. What Hurts the Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events set directly after the events of "Nothing Can Stop Della Duck." Webby knew things would change after Della came back. But those changes brought old scars and fears back to the surface. The only difference is now she has others to share her pain with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.. sorry guys its been a rough few days for me. I wanted to get this done and on top of tweaking both of my ankles (On seperate days and situations mind you) I also slipped and fell on the stairs. Now every part of my body is so sore. I haven't gotten outside really in a couple days and its been a bit hard to write. I'm trying to scramble up enough to post the next chapter of Venomous Shadows but I may be running a tad late on that one. But I'm finally glad I am able to post this chapter. Something else to checkmark off my list. I can move onto other projects now. For the most part, I feel pretty good about how I ended this. I was stumped for a while on how to really bring Webby out of her depression and problems like this don't just magically fix themselves. But I realized that there was a important lesson to be learned here. Something that took me personally forever to learn. :) I hope you all enjoy this and please comment if you liked it. This was a big one for me to do, so I want to hear your opinions. A lot of music helped inspire the different scenes within this, I even added more scenes I ended up cutting because I really wanted to end it on that one line in particular. Also I wanted it to semi tie into the Lena/Della one from before a bit. In the end, I felt like Webby's emotions became too bottled up for her to contain. She wants more than anyone for the triplets to be happy. But her own happiness is sometimes shoved to the side. She always feels like she's walking on thin ice around this family. She's not a part of them, but she desperately wants to be. So..she's okay if her happiness is overlooked sometimes. But seeing Della reminded her of her own parents, her mom that would never come home. The fact that Della could phase her out. The fear and panic is too much for her to take. Webby feels that if she hides and deals with all of this on her own, everything would be fine.   
> Too bad her family has other plans XD

Webby watched the triplets hug their mother with a bright smile. Tears of happiness leaked from her eyes, hands clasped together and letting out little squeaks and noises of excited emotion. She felt like dancing and wanted in on the hug action herself.

She took a couple steps towards them, only for her to stop just a few feet from them, her arms dropping at her sides. She closed her eyes and took a step back, her smile turning slightly sad. She shook her head slowly and feeling a hand on her shoulder, she glanced up at her Granny who was looking down at her with love.

Giving her a bright smile back, Webby put a hand on her Granny’s and watched Della with the boys and how happy they were finally.

Webby couldn’t interrupt that.

Her tiny hand tightened on her Granny’s, but her expression remained the same.

 

* * *

 

After they had cleaned up the robot in the yard and placed the Sword in the Stone back where it originally was, Webby needed some alone time. Every once in a while, the boys and others would notice Webby’s absence. Beakley told them that while Webby was an outgoing child, even she needed time to herself and recoup. At first they were concerned, but Beakley assured them that this was normal for her granddaughter.

This time, with Della’s arrival the absence wasn’t felt as strongly. All eyes were on Della and Webby wanted to give the boys the time they needed with their mother. She barely spoke to her anyways. Mostly telling her where Donald was, and of course her ever popular. “Hi I’m Webby!”

Opening the door to her darkened room, she didn’t bother to turn on the light. Closing it behind her, she went to her bed, curling up on it and just lying there.

She tried to blank her mind, but her meditation techniques weren’t working. Taking a semi shaky breath, she grasped her pillow.

She didn’t really know what she was expecting.

To be included in the hugs?

To talk to Della?

To not feel like an outcast again?

Gripping the pillow tighter, she shoved her head into the pillow to suppress any sort of tears or crying.

No, Webby had to shove those thoughts aside. They had no business slipping into her mind and taking over.

Still, there was an ache there. One that was hard to identify at that moment. But she was shaking slightly, wanting to just let these emotions out somehow.

A soft knock at her door made her sit straight up and wipe away all evidence.

As her door opened, Webby saw her Granny’s face. She looked away.

“Darling.” Beakley started, walking closer to her granddaughter and sitting down gently on the bed next to her.

“Hi Granny.” Webby managed with a strangled smile.

Sighing, Beakley wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. “Webby? Is something wrong?” She asked staring intently at her.

Webby’s eyes met her Grandmothers and briefly Beakley saw those unshed tears before Webby pulled away and turned around.

“Of course not! Everythings fine!” She said brightly. “Well, I mean Dewey’s still throwing up fizzy rocks in the other room I think and I think were gonna need a gardener to fix the yard. But-“ she smiled, turning back to her Grandmother who wasn’t buying her rambling. Faltering, Webby’s form began to tremble as she resisted the urge to completely fall apart.

Beakley’s face shifted to worry as the pink clothed duck’s eyes began to cloud over with sorrow.

“Webby, is this about Della?”

Webby froze, her face giving Beakley all the answers she needed. Her expression became sympathetic and quickly she gathered Webby up in her arms, pulling her granddaughter on her lap. “Oh Webby…..” she said softly.

Clutching her grandmother’s clothes, Webby found she couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“I’m happy! I’m really happy for the boys! For Uncle Scrooge! Finally they have Della back!...” Webby sputtered while crying, trying so hard to stop but finding it was just making her cry harder.

Beakley brushed her granddaughters hair with her fingers, letting her get everything out. “But?”

“B-But.. I started to feel like an outsider again! I never knew Della like Scrooge, I have no connection to her except through the boys! She’s their mom! I can’t…..I can’t intrude on that!” She couldn’t push her way into their hugs….she didn’t have that. A mother or father anymore, she only had her Granny. Gripping onto her that much tighter, Webby realized how alone she truly felt in that moment. And it scared her senseless. They were trying to meld into another family to make their own. But the barriers were still there. The Beakley/Vanderquack line ended with them and that terrified her if they couldn’t become part with the McDucks and Ducks.

“Oh Webby..” Beakley knew how long her granddaughter was hurting from her own pain. She hid it well behind her cheerful nature. But Beakley knew.

“Darling. I don’t believe they would think you would be intruding. The boys for sure would welcome you. You are as much family to them as Scrooge. Della….Della is just reconnecting with everyone. Give her time.” Patting her head, Beakley looked at her granddaughter lovingly.

Webby stopped crying, rubbing her eyes as they darted a bit, her mind soaking up what her grandmother was saying. “I….thanks Granny,” she said with a tearful smile. “I know…Della is struggling like everyone is. I’ll…welcome her properly tomorrow! I promise!” She held up her arms. “Webby style!”

Although Webby still wasn’t completely over her sadness, she put on a brave face for her Granny. She knew she was right. Della would approach her when she was ready, just like Scrooge did. She only hoped it was soon. She wanted to be with her friends again. She wanted to explore with Dewey, read with Huey and have Louie and her get into all kinds of mischief.

As she said goodnight to her Granny, she started to get ready for bed. Dressing in her nightgown, she arranged her stuffed animals, played interrogation, and even wandered a bit over to the McDuck family board. Pressing her hand against it, she slid it down and paused.

She really should update it. With this new development of Della returning she could ask so many questions and write everything down. The fragments she heard from the doorway suddenly appeared as sticky notes as she thought of them.

Notes of “Crashed on the moon?”

“Aliens?!”

“What is a moonmite?”

“Lost a leg in the crash.”

Appeared one after another. She paused writing the last one. “Came home through sheer determination of will to see the trip-“

She set down the sticky notes, finding another pain well up inside her. Swallowing harshly, she blinked back fresh tears and shook her head. What was wrong with her?

A knock on the door made her turn her head once more towards it. “Who is it?” She asked, her voice stronger than she felt at the moment.

“Its ah, me lass.”

Scrooge?

“Come in!” She called and quickly jumped onto her bed, making sure her eyes were dry and a smile was on her face.

Scrooge entered with caution. After all, it was very rare for him to be in her bedroom. Webby could count the times on one hand. She tilted her head curiously towards Scrooge. “Hi Uncle Scrooge! What’s up?”

“Aye…just wanted to see how ye were doing? Quite the event today.” He chuckled.

Webby blinked. “Oh! Well I was worried about Granny and that metal monster was kind of tough but I think everyone did a great job with defeating it!”

“Ah yes…” Scrooge said carefully. “But that’s not what I meant.”

Blinking at him innocently, he reached over brushing her face for a moment before taking her arm and tilting it to the side. A bruise had formed on her arm from where the monster had tried to choke the life out of her.

“Oh, that..” Webby chuckled and shrugged. Pulling it away she shrugged. “I’ve gotten more bruises through Granny’s training than that monster could have ever given me!” she said confidently.

“So, nothing more serious? I was held by that cretin as well..” He cracked his back with a groan. “Can’t say everything is in one piece myself.”

Smiling warmly at Scrooge, Webby shook her head with genuine appreciation. “No, I’m fine Uncle Scrooge….thanks..” she hugged him, gripping onto the back of his coat.

That was when he noticed her shaking and face pressed into his coat.

“Lass?” he asked softly.

Letting out a sigh, she let her smile fade as she slowly pulled away. She couldn’t meet his eyes and frowning, Scrooge’s gaze drifted to where she was looking.

A large board hanging on her wall.

His eyes widened and slowly he took a couple steps forward.

Then promptly fell off the high loft and hit the ground with a groan.

He forgot temporarily that Webby’s bed was so high up. Letting out a gasp, Webby jumped and quickly slid down her ladder to meet Scrooge at the bottom.

Helping him up, she held steady him as he forged his way towards the board.

“My stars…” he whispered, eyes darting from every picture, every note.

Webby looked nervous, biting her beak and shifting uneasily. “Oh..this? Um…well its my research on your family! You are so amazing Uncle Scrooge I wanted to piece it all together.”

Blinking, Scrooge glanced down at the young duckling. Slowly he sat down to her height and smiled gently at her. “Webby this is amazing…Aye don’t think historians or biographers could do better.” He said with pride.

Webby smiled and hugged him again, which he responded in kind. After pulling away a bit, he searched her eyes and noticed the tear marks on her cheeks. Her eyes were quite red as well and this made Scrooge worry.

“Lass….” He started, then didn’t know quite what to say. He wondered if asking if she was okay was too much. As her eyes widened a bit, registering what the other was going to say. Jumping back, Webby prepared herself.

“Don’t worry Uncle Scrooge. I’m okay. You should see how Della and the boys are doing.” Webby said, her smile splitting her face. “I-I’m sure she wants to catch up on everything with you guys.” Her gaze fell to the ground.

A lightbulb went off on top of Scrooge’s top hat. Lil’ Bulb to be precise. Scrooge’s eyes widened as he realized what was going on. Then he swatted Lil’ Bulb away who scurried towards back to his owner.

“Webby….” His voice was firm and instantly Webby froze where she stood. Afraid to look up, afraid of what Scrooge would say. She swallowed a lump in her throat and found it hard to breathe. Did he find out? 

“Are ye….” He reached out for the young girl. She quickly side stepped away and spun around towards her ladder. Gripping both rungs tightly she suppressed the urge to shiver.

“Lass!” Baffled at her actions, Scrooge frowned.

Webby clutched the ladder tighter and grit her beak. “I’m not jealous..” she repeated softly. So softly she was sure no one could hear it. But Scrooge did hear it.

His face slipping into stern Scrooge mode he approached the young girl duck carefully. “Webby lass, are ye…jealous of the boys having a mother again?”

Webby froze and spun around. “No! Of course not!” she bit out. “I’m…I’m not jealous.” She repeated.

“I’m just…” She turned back to the ladder. “I’m just sad I can’t know Della like they can.”

Surprise, then confusion flashed past Scrooge’s face. “Webby..”

She let out a breath she hadn’t known she had been holding. “I’m okay Uncle Scrooge.” She smiled at him. “She’s not my mom and she can never become my mom. I just… have to accept that.”

But she wished, she wished she had a mom who would drop everything to try to get back to her.

But it just was never in the stars she guessed. Her mom had long since been erased from the world.

Scrooge appeared behind her and hugged her tightly. “Even if ye never have a mother….ye will always have an uncle.”

He dried her tears with his fingers. “And I may not be perfect, but I will try every day to fill that hole inside ye. If ye will let me.”

Webby, with a trembling smile turned to him and nodded. She gave him the biggest hug she could managed. “Thank you…so much.”

 

* * *

 

Webby was getting ready for bed, finding herself staring up at the ceiling and feeling physically and mentally worn out. Gone was the happy young girl full of energy. This entire situation exhausted her mentally. She still had some emotions but for now she had stopped crying. She was done feeling so miserable for silly reasons. This was not like her and she had to bring her happy self back. Gripping the pillow and turning on her side, her gazed drifted to the bow which had been untied and draped over her table. Hesitantly she reach out and brushed her fingers upon the light material. Her thoughts wandered to her own parents. She had been pushing away those thoughts all day, but in the dead of night when everything was quiet, she could let them in. Perhaps, the hardest part of all of this was realizing that while she was so happy the triplets had their mother back, it didn’t change what happened to her own.

She groaned and turned away, annoyed she let another negative emotion disrupt her like this. Sighing, she brushed a hand through her hair. “Webby this is ridiculous..” she said to herself.

A sudden bang and “ow!” made her sit straight up. Alarmed, her eyes darted to where she heard the noise.

Another muffled bang and this time the voice, even muffled was pretty clear. “Dewey don’t elbow me!”

“Sorry!” was his whisper.

Folding her arms before her, Webby made her way to her vent. With one chop she knocked the cover off and three boys toppled out on top of her.

Yelping, she stumbled back, Dewey crashing into her first, followed by Louie and Huey.

The mountain of ducklings groaned and quickly each got off the other with slightly dizzy expressions.

As Dewey and Louie helped Webby to her feet, she held her head and glanced at them curiously. “Guys what are you doing here?”

The triplets each gave each other a look, their secret communication Webby was sure of.

Huey finally looked back at Webby. “You didn’t come to say goodnight to us like you usually do.”

Blinking, Webby glanced at each of their expressions. Huey looked worried, with his hands clasped together and giving her a small smile.

Dewey’s eyes were darting about, as if looking for something, his arms were crossed over his chest and when his eyes settled back on Webby he smiled as well.

Louie, for once was not on his phone and looked about ready to yawn. But his semi interested gaze was on Webby as well, eyebrow raised.

“Oh!” Webby hummed and twirled her hair a bit. “Sorry guys! I got kind of distracted……ummm updating my board!” she congratulated herself on the save.

Dewey seemed to buy it at first. “Oh right!” he grinned and ran to the board. The others followed behind but as he reached it, he frowned a bit. “Wait.. did you change it? It looks almost the same..”

“Oh..” Webby pointed to the new sticky notes.

Huey studied this carefully. “This took you since dinner?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“No way, this is sloppy Webs. And if its one thing I know is you aren’t sloppy.” Louie said, draping his arm across her shoulders and suddenly Webby bit her lip.

“Oh right, well..” She nervously scratched the back of her head as the three boys looked at her.

“Um..” She shifted on her feet a bit. “I just….wanted you guys to have time with your mom is all..” she finally said. Her gaze was down, she didn’t want to see their expressions.

Louie eyed her suspiciously. “Why?” he asked.  

Blinking, Webby looked up at them. “ Why? Because she’s your mom. You need to spend time with her!”

Huey shook his head. “Why did you leave? Why didn’t you stay and join us?”

Webby paused, gripping her arm with her other hand, her face started to shift as tears formed.

Seeing this, all three boys were alarmed.

“Webby?”

“Are you okay?!”

“What’s wrong?”

Closing her eyes painfully, she shook her head and took a step back. “I…” she paused, finding it hard to tell the truth. Would they hate her? Would they get mad?

Looking so unsure, Webby finally looked up. “I didn’t belong there..”

Dewey’s face shifted to one of devastation. Louie’s beak dropped and Huey’s eyes widened.

Quickly Webby held up her arms. “Don’t get me wrong! I know… I know I will always be a part of this family.” She smiled softly. “But…with your mom back. I knew things would change. You would want to spend more time with her.” She started to rant, trying to look calmly at the boys but all could see her unraveling before their eyes.

“Webs..” Louie tried, but Webby was on a roll.

“ You would want to go on adventures with her and go out to the mall or Funzos and that’s fine!” Webby continued, gripping the top of her head.

“Wai-“ Huey tried this time with hands up, trying to stop her. But it fell upon deaf ears.

“I mean, its not like I’m her daughter so of course I can’t go with you guys and that’s fine. I get that, I’m unsure if she even wants to talk to me….and besides I don’t need a mom.” She continued and Dewey had enough.

Narrowing his eyes, he marched up to Webby and grasped her arms, startling her into looking at him.

“Webs!” He said and she winced slightly.

“Webs..” He said more calmly this time. She swallowed.

“Yeah?”

It was at that moment he didn’t know what to say. What could he say? And he felt like such an idiot for not realizing her pain sooner. He had to admit Webby could conceal her emotions with little to no problem. But this…..

This was something he should have known as soon as Della stepped foot back into the house.

He could feel her tears leaking from his eyes. “Webs I’m sorry!” he hugged her paralyzed body to his tightly. A look of pure shock on her face. “D-dewey?” Slowly she started to hug him back and without words she seemed to understand exactly why he said those words.

Feeling herself starting to break down for the second time that night, she cried against him.

It was within the midst of this she felt two other sets of arms around her and glancing up, she saw Huey’s tear filled smile as well as Louie’s.

She sent them one back and she finally let out everything she had been holding inside all day.

“I’m scared..” She whispered. “I’m scared of everyone leaving me and going away like my parents! I try.. I try to be strong! I try to be brave! Like...Granny...like they wanted..But…But all I want is my mom and dad!” She sobbed harder, choking on her own tears as she gripped onto them for dear life. Her cries were agonizing to watch. “Please….please…don’t forget about me…”

Slowly her sobs began to lessen as she had let it all out.

Once she was able to regain herself again, she sat on her bed with the triplets surrounding her.

“Webs, why didn’t you tell us?”

“What? That I was feeling lonely and isolated?” She said matter of factly, almost in a hollow tone. She paused. “Because even when I say it out loud it sounds stupid.” Sighing, she plopped down on the bed.

“We would never forget you Webs..” Dewey said gently.

“You’ve never mentioned your parents before..” Huey said softly, at this Webby winced and shook her head, not wanting to talk further about it.

“This is new to all of us.” Louie stated, catching the hint to change the subject. “D-Mom needs to find her place in the family like Uncle Scrooge said.”

The two others nodded and Webby sighed. “I just… I expected you guys to all want to do everything with her. Dewey..” She smiled at him. “I know you must be itching to go on an adventure with her.”

“You better believe it!” Dewey announced, excited. But he quickly sobered up and glanced back down at Webby. “But you’ll always be my best friend Webs, and I would never not go on an adventure with you if you wanted me to.”

Webby felt her heart stop at that and she smiled weakly. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Just because she’s our mom doesn’t mean we have a strong emotional tie to her just yet.” Huey commented. “Besides, if you haven’t noticed she’s struggling to be a parent.”

“No kidding.” Louie mumbled.

Webby giggled and hummed. “Granny told me to be patient..that..she’d talk to me when she was ready. I guess…I just have to wait. I’d like to know more about her. But…” she gripped the blankets tightly and Louie noticed this. He frowned and grabbed her arm.

“Nope, na-uh we aren’t playing that game.” He said stubbornly, pulling her behind him towards the door.

“Louie…what are…let go!” Webby frantically tried to pull away.

Louie turned to her. “Webs you can’t keep repeating the same thing. You can’t just wait here when your hurting. I won’t allow it!”

Blinking at Louie’s words, Webby nervously looked away. “B…but what if she’s not ready to talk to me?” she asked meekly. Webby did not want to be pushed away. She didn’t want to risk it. As much as she tried to pretend she was strong, in so many ways she was weak.

Gripping her arm tightly, She felt Louie’s hold start to weaken and she took a couple steps back. “You guys don’t know her either. How can you say she would even want to talk to me? You guys are the only ones she thought about on the moon. I don’t exist to her.” She stated and backed up further. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes and took a shaky breath. She couldn’t risk this now. “I have to wait.” She said stubbornly to Louie, who grit his beak and looked annoyed.

Louie rubbed his head, frustrated. “Why is this so complicated? It shouldn’t be.”

Huey was still by the bed, looking thoughtful.

Webby went back to her bed and crossed her legs, wrapping her arms around herself. Dewey sat by her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He gave her a big grin. “Hey, its okay. It’s okay to be sad about all of this. I know how much it means to you for her to accept you. I get that.” He understood all too well wanting Della to accept him. “And, I feel like she will.” He held her closer to him. “How could she not?! You are the most awesome girl I know!”

Huey nodded with a smirk. “And honestly, maybe it won’t be as long of a wait as you believe.”

Webby perked up a bit, giving Dewey a smile and glancing curiously at Huey. “What makes you think that?”

“Well we are her sons after all.” Huey commented. “And all three of us really care for you Webby.”

Louie understood where Huey was going with this. “Yeah, she will have to accept you.” He sauntered over to her and grinned. “Cause the four of us are a package deal. She has three boys…and one girl.”

“I do remember hearing Uncle Donald saying one time that Della would love Webby. You guys are similar in some ways.” Dewey said and chuckled. “I can see it too. The same energy.”

“The recklessness.” Huey added.

“The fearlessness.” Louie commented.

“And most importantly.” Dewey stood before her taking her head in his hands. “The love.”

And with that, Webby launched herself into their arms and cried. But she was smiling so brightly that she was sure she could light an entire city.

In the end, Webby realized quite a few things. She had so many people that loved her and wanted to fill that void within her, a void that she never believed anyone could fill. She would always love and miss her parents, her memories of them flickering like wisps of smoke within her memory. But the people she had in her life now, Granny… the boys, Scrooge and Donald. And now, hopefully Della…those smiling and warm faces filled her body to the brim. She couldn’t have parents..and that was sad. But she had more than others did and that…that settled her twisting emotions.

So, as she glanced back into her darkened room, she set a determined gaze upon her bed where she had been lying hours before crying her heart out.

Now her heart was overflowing with love.

Love is important no matter what form it takes.

She closed the door to her room and her insecurity.

Webby was really very lucky.


	7. Eclipse (Song Drabble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Webby and Lena have a small discussion about Astronomy and Mythology.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is a Drabble I got from the great @thebardscipher. Its for the following song lyrics:  “Look above ‘cause you belong up there Beside the shining moon” From the song Papermoon. Hehehe this one took me a little bit to decide on the simplicity of it honestly. I had to restrict myself not to make this more than what it is. Which, is always a challenge with me honestly. I did go over the word count. But only by 200 words (Shrugs). And yes.. I made it super sappy. This is just a small drabble so don’t expect stuff like “Walls” or “What Hurts the Most” But its fluff…its cute and “awww” so I hope you guys all enjoy this. Especially bardscipher! (Hey Look I finally got time to publish this on Ao3 XP) I felt bad because I haven't updated much this week because of writers block and real life stuff. I hope you guys like this little thing. I may post another small drabble a bit later if I finish it in time. Don't worry though I am still working on some of the other things are Venomous Shadows. Its just taking a bit longer to get that all together. :) Have a great day!

 

For once it was calm within McDuck Manor. It was a calm summer night, just the right temperature to be star gazing. It was also the night after Lena had finally come home. The triplets were snug in their beds, dreaming of what adventures awaited them the next day.

But the two girls were up on the roof, staring up at the full moon and stars that sparkled upon them like jewels.

Both were lying on their backs, Webby attempting to point out as many constellations she knew. However, it was one area that it seemed Lena knew more than her pink bowed friend.

Webby pointed something out, but Lena quickly shook her head with a sly grin and pointed to something further north. Webby gave a blank look, then laughed and clapped her hands. “Lena! You amazing creature! I can’t believe how much you know about the stars!”

Lena’s eyes softened once they met Webby’s and she hummed. “Stars are a big thing with magic pink.” She commented. “Phases of the moon, planet alignments…it all counts when casting magic.” She let her arm rise up, as if cradling the moon within her hand. But then sour memories made her arm drop suddenly. Remembering all the trouble magic had caused in her life. Her smile soured and she huffed slightly.

Webby noticed the others look and crawled up and over her friend. “Lena? What’s wrong?”

Lena paused, glancing at her friend with hesitance. Could she tell Webby? What was she saying?

Shaking her head, she looked back up at her best friend, trying to find the right words.

She glanced up at the moon again and thought of something. “Hey pink? Why does the moon darken once a month?”

Webby blinked at this, she tilted her head slightly. “Why? Because it’s the earths shadow being cast upon the moon from the sun.” Webby grinned happily.

Lena smiled softly and nodded. “Yeah, that’s the scientific reason.” She chuckled. “But do you know the myths surrounding the moon?”

Webby blinked. “Oh you mean like the story of Skoll and Hati chasing the sun and moon?” she said, excited. “Or the story about the bunny making mochi on the moon?” She giggled. “That one is always so fun!”

Lena blinked. “I’m surprised pink, although I shouldn’t be. You know a lot of legends don’t you?” She grinned.

Webby nodded. “Yeah….when I was younger I had a lot of time to myself.” She bit her lip and grasped her arms. “I used to read a lot of books, especially mythology. I used to pretend I could visit those gods..or places..” She shrugged. “It kept me entertained at least.”

Lena studied her friend for a second, seeing the slight sadness in her eyes. But it was only there a fraction before she brightened again.

“But now I can go on all of the adventures I want! I can even go to the moon….well probably not because Della just came back from it and I’m sure Scrooge wants us to stay far from the moon as possible.” She ranted. “Still it would be fun to see the aliens up there and see for myself if any of those myths can be true.”

Lena hummed. She glanced back up at the moon again. “You know..the eclipse was thought to bring bad luck.” She slid her eyes towards Webby. “I suppose in one way it is true. Magica used the eclipse to strengthen her magic.”

Webby pondered this, then turned to Lena. “Yeah, you may be right.” Lena’s body grew rigid. “But….doesn’t everything have a balance? If the moon was full all the time..wouldn’t it get boring?” She shrugged a bit. “The darkness of the moon is needed as much as the light. Even if the moon can’t shine on its own…” She stood up, bringing out her arms as if to give it a hug. “It’s still shining. Nothing can shine on its own. And sometimes…darkness is needed.” She turned back to her, the moon casting a halo around Webby’s head as she smiled. “Without Shadow magic, you wouldn’t exist and although I know its bad, you aren’t Lena.” She took the others hand. “And you are made of magic.” Her eyes brightened. “So..magic can’t be all bad.”

Every tense muscle relaxed within Lena’s body, feeling herself give a wobbly smile and trying to hold back her emotions. Webby really knew how to say exactly what she needed to hear.

She closed her eyes, took a breath and opened them. She saw the moonlight once more enveloping the most important person in her life. “ **Look above ‘cause you belong up there, Beside the shining moon.**.” ****

Blinking, Webby looked up. Just in time to see several shooting stars zip across the night sky. Her eyes sparkled and she jumped. “Oh my gosh! Make a wish!” she grasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

Lena smiled as she eyed her friend, desperately trying to make wishes.

As she opened them, she turned to her friend. “Lena! What did you wish for?” she asked excitedly. “I asked to ride on the back of a shooting star!”

Lena chuckled. “I’m sure you can somehow make that happen pink. I didn’t wish for anything. I already have everything I ever needed or wanted.”

Webby paused at this, a soft smile spreading across her beak and she abruptly hugged Lena around her neck. “Oh you amazing, wonderful……Lena!” she hugged her with a squeal and Lena held her as close as she dared.

“You know…you belong there too..” Webby whispered, Lena’s eyes opened.

“You belong within the light too. You belong with the shining moon.” Webby repeated, staring at her eyes.

Lena opened her beak, no sound emerging.

Could she really believe that?

Could she really belong in the light?

She was a being made of **shadow.**

Webby could see her retreating, grasping onto her arms, Webby pulled Lena so she looked straight into her eyes. “Don’t….don’t let Magica win again Lena. If I say you belong in the light, you belong in the light. You are like the moon. Ever shifting and changing. Some days…some days you need to be dark. But others you are pure light.” A smile softly formed. “Every light needs their shadow. You can’t keep running from it.”

Lena’s beak opened a bit in shock at Webby’s intense stare. Her words tore through her with such terrifying clarity she just wanted to run. But instead, she hit her knees, feeling all her energy leave her breathless.

She let out a shuddering laugh. Webby’s expression was now worried as she approached her friend. Arms out as if afraid to touch her. Lena’s eyes met hers and regaining her composure, Lena gave her friend a sly smile.

“You know pink, I really am not good for you.” Before she opened her beak to argue, she slowly stood back up. “You are the only one who can be considered light.” She hugged her tightly. “I’m a being of shadow. That will never change. I shouldn’t want light so much.” She gripped tighter onto Webby. “But.. I’m selfish.” She pulled away and tilted her head slightly. “And as seriously corny this all is…you are my sun. You shine on me..making me better. So… I guess…….”

“I will keep my sun.”

Webby happily giggled. “And I will keep my moon!” She swung Lena around a bit as she hugged and cuddled her.

Lena eyed the moon and stars above as she held Webby.

Yup, she really loved Astronomy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one was so short. I will have longer ones in the future I promise ^^;;;;


End file.
